far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Galatea
'''Galatea '''is a gynoid built by Draven Nosk to act as a Saboteur. Despite her origins however, she became a key member in the Battle For Dawn Fortress. Description Galatea is the only known gynoid in the Far-World, standing at 5 foot 11 inches and weighing 220 pounds. In her true form, she wears a stripy black and white tunic, a checker pattern reversible cape and her signature bronze mask. Her face without the mask is a metallic emulation of a human woman's face, except for an extra eye on her forehead. Galatea's eyes almost resemble insect eyes and glow a bright green. Galatea's signature ability is the analysis and usage of techniques other people have performed. Galatea's most common use of this is to copy the skills of monks to speed up her sword strikes and archery skills significantly. As well as that, she's been shown to have the ability to vanish from non-magical sight, fly, heal others and even become intangible for a limited period of time. Galatea is also capable of using any known weapon and armour in the Far-World, although the only weapons she's been shown using are her enchanted Crystalline Temple Sword, Deep Purple, her enchanted Warbow, Manowar and a pistol stolen from one of Nosk's Black Riders. Her most iconic piece of equipment is her signature bronze mask, which renders the wearer's voice significantly more monotone to aid in the art of deception. However, Galatea is rarely able to use this to its full potential as usually Eptol or Resmi will just expose Galatea's lies. Galatea is also highly skilled in various mundane subjects, knowing at least 8 different langauges, how to craft a variety of objects, and is accomplished at acrobatics. She fills the role of crafter for the Star Cleavers when they don't hire someone else, a skill she developed to secure addiational equipment behind enemy lines. Personality Galatea acts rather logical and pragmatic. Her attitude is typically stoic and cold in nature, but that's actually due to her mask making her emotions more covert. Without the mask, she's more personable. Galatea also expresses emotions that could be seen to almost be paranoia on occasion, often warning her allies to take caution. This was best demonstrated during the Red Rain incident, where she was the only party member who considered the dangers of the Red Rains of Nethys, insisting on an examination to determine any possible detrimental effects on her human allies. Despite, or perhaps due to her logical personality, Galatea sometimes gets confused by human customs, especially romantic interest. When she's the subject of these customs, she can get flustered, make rash actions and other actions that she wouldn't normally risk. History Galatea's history is largely unknown in full even to herself, due to her long life. According to her, she's fought against the Drow, performed numerious secret operations for Nosk, and even fallen in love once. However, there are no independent sources to back these claims. She first appeared to the Star-Cleavers in Hellforest, situated in Austri. Here, she was known to the locals as an independent survivalist of sorts, exchanging the meat of animals she hunted and performing odd jobs for arrows and other supplies. Relationships Galatea initially showed some covert disrespect towards the Star-Cleavers, frequently refusing to refer to them by anything other than their full names. However, after Iago's removal of her loyalty to Nosk, she started to warm up to them and to use their first names to refer to them as a sign of respect. Trivia * Galatea is named after the Greek myth of Galatea, about a statue brought to life by a god. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Star-Cleavers